tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Jumahn DeColann
Jumahn DeColann is a blacksmith and part-time mercenary currently stationed in Trinity Gask. He received the blade Dawn from Vaetris L'andariel, helped her capture Glaurung Losstarot and later crafted magic gems on Gilgamesh's sword. He's an amoral man, doing anything for money. Biography Early Years Born an only child in Maar Sul, Jumahn's parents left for Aison without ever telling him why when he was age 7. He had not had time to adjust to Maar Sul being his home, and did not get adjust well to Aison, either. His father, a self proclaimed Jack of All Trades (aka Jack of Blades), had joined the military and taught Jumahn what he knew in terms of schooling, fighting, tactics and tradeskills. Unfortunately, he died of old age when Jumahn was 19; his mother fading shortly thereafter from sickness and simply giving up. Thus, with nowhere he really considered home, he decided to take up the life of a wanderer. Apparently, from what he would divulge, Jumahn's life became very active at around age 24, but he was very weary about disclosing the happenings of these years of his life to any but his closest friends. He would sometimes say that he met his wife, Justine, during this time, and would always thereafter finish talking about the subject with a pang of sadness in his voice, sounding surprised that he let himself divulge that much. Queries as to the location or status of his wife only prompted him to shake his head and attempt to change the subject. He had also said that he used to have a tattoo of a rose on his right arm, but then one day he decided he didn't want it there anymore because of what it signified. Inquiries about the scar would, again, produce the same result. He denied that he wanted to be mysterious; however, it was just a period of time in his life that he would rather not think about. Around age 29, he returned to Aison, much quieter and more reserved than when he'd left. Looking for a place of residence most unaffected by the affairs of the world, he ended up in Molson, where he stayed for a few years as the city's best blacksmith until he decided to relocate to Trinity Gask when the Grey Cult rose to power in Aison in the aftermath of the Cataclysm. Recent changes in the economy took their toll on Jumahn, and as such he also worked as a mercenary when he needed money. The small advertisement he put in his building coupled with the small word of mouth regarding his talents with warcraft and espionage earned him enough to get through the slow months. He took no pride in his job as a mercenary but did nothing to dissuade the talk, knowing that word of mouth was probably the best source of revenue during the tougher times. During these times he got to meet and work for various shady characters including the necromancer Janus Todd, the rogue Thorn Stronghelm and the demon Vaetris L'andariel, Duchess of the the Eastern Horde. Godslayer Era Sowing Season Jumahn was contacted in Trinity Gask by Vaetris L'andariel who hired him to help her capture Glaurung Losstarot. Although Jumahn was uneasy about working for the demoness he had once been dealing with in the past, he was in need of money and couldn't pick his customers, so he agreed. He handed Vaetris some papers which contained information on escape routes as well as on their opponent. He said he'd be there on time to assist her in her mission. Jumahn also questioned what Vaetris was going to do with her travelling companion Jono Renfield who remained unaware of Vaetris's true nature. Vaetris merely mused that she'd take care of him so Jumahn wouldn't have to worry about him. Devourer's Reach Jumahn ambushed Glaurung in one of the city's alleys with Vaetris and her companions Natsumi Amuro and Signan Weinstein. The battle was a fierce one, especially after Jono joined the fray on Glaurung's side. Jono and Glaurung succeeded in cutting Signan and Jumahn down, but Vaetris evened the oddds by beating both of them. Signan was gravely injured, but Jumahn's armor had saved him from bigger injuries although he was still shaken. Jumahn did what Vaetris told him to do and injected Jono with her toxins to get rid of him without causing too much of a mess. He then led Vaetris, Natsumi and the captured Glaurung to the tunnels which Vaetris's group could use to escape the city unnoticed. The injured Signan was left behind to die. The blacksmith offered to follow Vaetris and escort her further for a fee, but Vaetris declined his offer. Instead, she gave him the sword Dawn, which she'd been carrying, and told him to to keep it away from the Grand Alliance. Jumahn warned Vaetris that humans might still surprise her and that she should give them more credit. To his surprise Vaetris agreed with his assessment and replied she'd never underestimate humans and would instead turn them against one another until her Eastern Horde would enslave them all. Jumahn watched as the Duchess of the East and her entourage left and then returned to his shop with the money he had earned. If the Coalition ever found out about him having helped kidnap Glaurung, however, he knew he'd be subjected to horrific torture or worse in the hands of the Mullencamp. He hoped that day would never dawn but until then he'd carry on living as usual in Trinity Gask...as a blacksmith and a warrior for hire. Deceiver's Gambit Jumahn was working on the forge once more when he was approached by his old business partner Janus Todd and a man in golden armor. Janus asked the blacksmith to craft gems to his companion's sword, and Jumahn took the offer not only because of money but because he thought the armored man's sword was exquisite, like a relic from a bygone age in its craftmanship. When the armored man showed interest in Dawn, Jumahn stated he wouldn't sell it to anyone unless he found a suitable buyer, but he let the man touch it. Much to Jumahn's surprise, the blade burned the armored man's hand, something the blacksmith had never seen it do before in any other man's hands. He didn't ask the man about it, though, because he realized it wasn't worth risking a fight because the armored man seemed high-strung at the time. Jumahn stashed Dawn away and crafted the gems on the man's sword. He then delivered the sword to Janus and the man in an alley near the ''Witch Elves inn, got the rest of his flee, and disappeared back to his forge, not wanting to get involved in Janus's mission any longer...unless he was paid an appropriate fee, of course. Aliases and Nicknames ; Jack of Blades : What Jumahn is sometimes called because of his blacksmith skills, named after his father who had a similar nickname. Appearance 5'10, 174 lbs.; strong, but not muscular in appearance. Jumahn's body contains the qualities that it needs in order to do the job that he does and nothing more; however, that the job he has is demanding on his body contributes to his tough physique. He may have been attractive in years past, but the attraction has since been corrupted by time. As a paper crumpled up and then smoothed out again never loses its newborn deficits, so too has time made its crumples on his life, and it is beginning to show. His face is creased with signs of a long standing weariness before his time, and his beard and moustache is kept short if only to dissuade himself from the usual haggard blacksmith stereotype. There are very few streaks of gray in his otherwise dark brown hair, which has remarkably stayed intact, despite the rest of him. He has a square shaped scar on his right arm that he is somewhat reluctant to discuss; otherwise, his body is unmarred by tattoos or piercings. He has dark brown eyes that he tends to avert so as to avoid direct eye contact, though he is not shy. His clothing is about as unremarkable as the rest of his appearance. He wears drab clothing, sporting such fashionable colors as Boring-Lifeless-Brown and Boring-Lifeless-Green. Of course, they may have contained more color at some other point in their life, but numerous washes have ensured that they look as uninteresting as he has seemingly intentionally set out to make himself. His only out of the ordinary article of clothing is a hat that hangs up on a hat rack he owns; it looks bright green but far too small for his head, and he never actually wears it. Jumahn wields a very unremarkable, medium sized axe, given to him by a friend when he was 24. He also carries a small knife. Personality and Traits Unremarkable would be the word you'd first find upon meeting Jumahn. He would probably best be defined as generic townsperson number 3. He keeps few friends and discusses only business with strangers, only engaging in smalltalk if it seems that this would help to net him a sale. He does not carry himself as antisocial, however, or as a haggard bum, a random blacksmith, or anything else. His posture would suggest pride, but his eyes suggest that the pride has long since been buried. He is willing to do even dirty work if paid enough money but he does seem to have a conscience of some kind, which showed during the clash in Trinity Gask. Powers and Abilities Jumahn is a skilled blacksmith and a decent axe warrior. He possesses no magical abilities. Relationships Janus Todd Janus and Jumahn have made deals in the past as Jumahn has worked for him for money. The two seem to show respect towards one another but their relationship is strictly professional. Vaetris L'andariel Vaetris hired Jumahn to stash away Dawn and help her take down Glaurung. The two know each other well enough for Vaetris to tease Jumahn lightly during their conversations. Jumahn reluctantly works for Vaetris because he's in need of money, but Vaetris still seems to see him as a friend or at least a competent hireling if nothing else. See also *Janus Todd *Vaetris L'andariel Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Maar Sul (nation) Category:Third Age